Pancakes
by Blackened Graciousness
Summary: Fluffy one-shot AU. Regina wakes up with a hangover and Emma makes her breakfast.


"You're still here… and you're making pancakes?" Regina mumbled sleepily as she stumbled into the kitchen. She didn't remember what had happened last night, or why the savior would still be in her house. She vaguely remembered inviting the woman over for dinner, to have a discussion about where Henry would be staying for the week. Her head pounded. _Oh god… had she been drinking?_ She couldn't remember.

Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Where did you expect me to go? It's five in the morning Regina, I figured I'd surprise you with breakfast." Emma smiled and turned to look at Regina, who had a disgusted look on her face.

"What kind of pancakes are those?" Regina asked. She didn't like pancakes. Unless of course they were…

"Blueberry." Emma blurted, breaking her train of thought. She did have a soft spot for blueberry pancakes, although she had no idea how Emma might know that. Nonetheless, she smiled appreciatively at the blonde. Emma saw the smile tugging at Regina's lips and felt a strangle sense of accomplishment. However, the feeling didn't last long as the brunette opened her mouth to speak.

"I appreciate the gesture, Emma, but I don't quite trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen." Regina smirked.

"I don't think you really mean that." Emma snickered.

"Oh, but I do, Miss Swan." Regina said, stepping closer to Emma. "Let me." Regina took over, and finished the pancakes. Both women filled their plates and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So…" Regina began after a long silence. "Why _are_ you here?"

Emma laughed at that, though Regina had no idea why.

"Oh, Gina. You really don't remember do you?" Regina blushed at the nickname, but shook her head slowly.

"You were pretty drunk, but I didn't think you were _that_ drunk." Emma continued, still giggling. Regina's expression must have given away how confused how she felt, because Emma turned serious. "You invited me over, to talk about Henry's visitation, and then we had dinner, and we started drinking…"

Regina cut Emma off, worrying that she's told the blonde things she hadn't meant to… or worse, she'd _done_ something she didn't mean to. "What exactly happened between us, Emma?" Regina asked, carefully punctuating the blonde's first name. Emma's expression turned horrified for a second, and then her features were blanketed with concern.

"God, Regina." Emma breathed. "Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. We just started talking about ourselves, like our favorite color, or the time I tried to steal pop tarts by hiding them under my jacket…"

The brunette laughed at that, and Emma smiled. As she started to feel a little more comfortable with Regina, she leaned back in her chair. She thought about the other things she and Regina had talked about. Eager to keep the mayor laughing, Emma recounted other stupid things she'd done as a teen. When the laughter died down, Regina wiped tears out of her eyes, gasping to catch her breath.

"I don't think I've ever done things that hilarious, Emma." Regina grinned.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that Madame Mayor." Emma winked. Regina blushed furiously, wondering what she could have possibly told Emma about her past last night. Thankfully, Emma didn't elaborate, and went back to eating her pancakes. Regina didn't realize she was staring until Emma's beautiful green eyes locked on hers. She quickly looked away, color spreading over her cheeks. Regina stood up abruptly, grabbing her plate and heading to the kitchen to wash it. What had gotten into her? Emma was Henry's birth mother, nothing more. One a good day, Regina might even call the sheriff her friend, but that was the extent of their relationship. Regina's posture stiffened, and she scrubbed her plate vigorously as she heard Emma enter the kitchen.

"Woah Regina, take it easy on the plate. It didn't do anything wrong." Regina turned around quickly, to see Emma leaning against her counter, a smug grin on her face.

"I- , but- , what?" Regina couldn't form a complete sentence. Emma stepped closer to the brunette, dangerously close to invading the former Queen's personal space.

"Hey Regina…" Emma said softly, worry evident in her voice. "Are you okay?" Emma took Regina by the arm and turned the other woman to face her. Regina tried as hard as she could not to make eye contact with the blonde. However, she failed, miserably. Regina's eyes were drawn to Emma Swan's.

"It's…" Regina began, "It's just… nothing."

"C'mon Gina, I know when you're lying." Emma gave the brunette a pointed look, and Regina sighed, defeated. She was trying to be good. For Henry. So why not start by being honest with Emma? She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"I think… maybe… I might have feelings for you. I don't know. I just know that it made me happy when I found out that you had stayed with me last night, even if I don't remember it." Regina confessed.

Emma grinned wickedly, "Well, let's find out if something good could come from those feelings." She pulled Regina towards her. She looked into deep brown eyes, asking permission. Regina nodded, ever so slightly, and the two women's lips met softly. The kiss intensified, getting more and more passionate. Hands roamed, and both women moaned softly, knowing that in that moment, they were exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
